This invention relates to a drawer system in which a drawer filled with contents can be moved in and out smoothly.
As is well known in the prior art, a drawer fixed to a desk or a wardrobe is planned so that it is convenient to place in and remove books, clothes or notions.
However, in case that a top-open drawer is full of contents or the contents are projecting upward, the contents suffer rumples or a mass in their upper surface, or sometimes the contents overflow backward of the drawer without being noticed by which one is upset because of a mistaken idea that the contents are lost.
The present invention provides an improved drawer system in order to overcome the above problems.